


turn on the lights

by Scales_of_Reflection



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: (wow okay i did not play b/w ok), Before Game Events, No gen 5 Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Freeform, Some art, Swearing, Writing by the seat of my pants, im sorry this is my first work and idk how to tag sobs, tagging as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scales_of_Reflection/pseuds/Scales_of_Reflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I open my eyes for the second time to find grass tickling my face and neck.</p><p>I wake up yet again and I open my eyes to the direct close-up of a riolu's face.</p><p>I inspect my hands. '...What was I drinking last night?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn on the lights

I floated through the... Where was this? I squinted, trying to gain my bearings.

I was weightless, and gleefully swooped around without the pressure of gravity before focusing again. A quick once-over revealed my surroundings ot be some kind of void?

It was void, and it wasn't void, I obviously wasn't anywhere, but then how was I here...

Ouch. I stopped surveying my surroundings before I got a headache from the meaning of existance, along with all that light gently pulsing... Or not there? Whatever I guess...

I looked at my hands. They felt very strange, as if they had been twisted out of shape, righted again, then been bent the wrong way. For some reason, it  didn't bother me in the slightest. And... I couldn't see them correctly.

I squirmed, trying to get a glimpse of myself, but I was blurred out of shape. Just nothing. As if I wasn- time to stop this train of thought before I get a headache.

All of a sudden, I startled as a voice whispered seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"

It was then I was faced with a sudden realization.

I couldn't remember a thing.

I then proceeded to internally flip the _fuck_ out while whoever it is that spoke waited patiently before speaking again. "It seems you cannot remember... What might be your gender?"

Gender? Gender... Hmm. I think... I was a girl? I said this without actually hearing my voice. The entity paused.

"If you had to pick a favorite colour, what would it be?"

I had to think on this one, since I could barely remember what colours looked like without looking around. Obviously, I didn't really want to do that, so I answered with the first word that came to mind.

' _...I think... Grey..?_ ' I wasn't even sure if that _was_ a colour.

"Very well."

They proceeded to ask me various questions, like if I would return someone's wallet if I found it, or if I liked drawing. I couldn't quite remember what drawing was, so I shook my head in confusion. I had mentally decided this strange new voice that may or may not be my imagination was rather feminine, like me.

Eventually they stopped, and I waited for yet another question. When it did not come, I looked around confusedly.

"Come."

And everything

slow ed dow n

t  o

a

s  t  o    p

 

 

 

 

I open my eyes for the second time to find grass tickling my face and neck.

I try to sit up and- ow ow ow ow i'm on the edge of disjointing everything here help

I promptly fall flat on my face and black out again. ' _Smooth._ '

 

 

 

 

"Oh nooooo, are you awake??"

I wake up yet again and everything still feels like it's burning agh

Only this time, I open my eyes to the direct close-up of a riolu's face. Ffffff...!

I quickly startle, but when I go to move, I'm still sluggish and only manage a violent twitch. They riolu backs up. Good. Wait...

...Did the riolu... _speak?_

 _  
_The hell is happening. I look over my body to check if I'm okay an- what.

I inspect my hands. Metallic, silver and red feathers.

'... _What was I drinking last night?_ '

The riolu frowns. "...Are you okay, miss?"

' _No, I am not okay. I am flipping off the metaphorical handle here, damnit._ ' I answer in the positive nonetheless. Said riolu grins. "if you say so! My name is Ryker, what's yours?" Uhh. Damnit.

Name? What was my name...

Since I couldn't think of mine, I decided to try and come up with one on the spot. Something I wouldn't mind being called...

Something sparked in my mind.

I would be called Slviia! That name sparked warm things in my mind, so I decided it would work as my name. Sure, it was spelled strangely, but I honestly didn't care.

"...My name is Slviia..." I replied quietly. That seemed to satisfy the riolu until more questions came pouring out of his mouth.

"Where'd you come from? What species are you? How did you end up here? Do you know what happened? Who exactly are you?"

Oh god, the verbal barf. I frowned. You knew from many hours playing Pokemon in your room that you were a Skarmory. That much was evident. But you couldn't answer any of the other questions, and whenever I thought too hard about any of them, I'd start to remember flashes of glowing nothingness? Wait, was it there or not there? I wasn't here.

I felt a strong headache start to fog up my head and groaned, lying back down. Nevermind all this, I'm sleeping this whole thing off until I can think.

Ryker's endless stream of words, words and more words faded off as I closed my eyes.

 

 

 

_Footsteps._

_"You don't have to do this." My lips were moving._

_"I know." Have I heard that voice before?_

_"...Okay... Send my last regards to my brother..." I would miss him, after all._

_"I doubt that will be nessessary." And he's smirking and smiling and laughing at me the sly bastard is outright roaring in laughter to my face and god just stop him alrea-_

**_Bang._ **

****

 

****

**_  
_**I nearly kick Ryker in the face as he shakes me awake. I'm glad I missed, since taking talons to the face doesn't seem like the greatest thing that can happen to you. Ryker panics and falls on his bum either way. I'm impressed, I didn't think anyone could slide scross the floor for so long on their behind, even with fur.

"Yay, you're awake!!" Oh god, I hope he doesn't ask questions again. I don't want another headache. "In case you were wondering, we're in my house!" ...I imagine a bracket smiley at the end of his statement for some reason.

Shaking the silly thought away, I observe my surroundings _-surrounded by something that is not there it wraps my mind and pulses softly-_  , taking in Ryker's living space.

It's a bit on the smallish side, which I don't mind. And it's dark and not a lot of sunlight filters in since the windows are busted for some reason. I don't mind it that much either. I think I like dark, small areas, which is most likely unusual for a Flying type, I guess? Dunno...

Ryker appears to be thinking for a bit. Colour me suprised, he stopped talking! Relie- "I had the awesomest idea!" I guess the peace never lasts long.

The riolu is nearly vibrating. God, did he get too much sugar or what? "You know what, we can make our very own rescue team!" What? "And save Pokemon from all those scary and dangerous Dungeons!" ...What?? "And then we'll train and help out and be the best Team ever!" Okay, that one wasn't too bad, but what.

I grumble and stand, getting used to this new form.

' _This is going to be a very loooooong day._ '

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, woooo!
> 
> My art is horrible though ;-;
> 
> If you read please review so that I know what places I can improve on!!! (ovo)
> 
> Warning thou: This fanfic might die off at any given moment due to the fact that 1. I am writing by the seat of my pants and 2. I have no clue what I want to do or what I even am doing, help.
> 
> Someone tell me if I did the tags right. Bluh. Like, should I tag all the Pokemon or..?


End file.
